


The Oxenfurt Drunk

by this_gdmn_thing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gael (katakan), Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucking, Other, not beta read we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_gdmn_thing/pseuds/this_gdmn_thing
Summary: Alcohol always made Geralt horny, receptive to any form of bodily contact. But his drunken brain did not seem to process that this was not some stableboy pinning him to a barn wall, but a monster keeping him in place with its claws...A fic based on the contract: The Oxenfurt Drunk in the Witcher 3 game.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	The Oxenfurt Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the unfortunate lack of monsterfucker Geralt fics. 
> 
> This fic might contain some spoilers for the Contract: The Oxenfurt Drunk in the Witcher 3 game. It follows the general line of the quest with a major difference of course ;) ;)

Geralt had taken on a contract in Oxenfurt. The creature had been attacking people near a tavern and leaving their drained bodies in the gutter. A Redanian officer offered a nice sum of coin for whoever could bring him the monster’s head, so Geralt had decided to take it on.

He had found out that the beast was probably a katakan. It had a particular interest in shiny jewellery and had taken a liking to the blood of drunken men. So, Geralt figured, the only way to lure the beast out of its lair was to get drunk himself.

That was how Geralt found himself sitting at the bar of a tavern, his coin purse significantly lighter, and sipping cheap shitty tasting wine. It takes quite some liquor for a witcher to get drunk and Geralt had already gone through three bottles. Only now was he feeling the buzz of the alcohol through his veins. His head was slightly swimming and his vision was blurry. 

After downing his last mug of wine, Geralt climbed from his seat at the bar. His footing was unsteady and he had to swallow back some of the cheap liquid that was trying to make its way up his throat again. 

“This must suffice…” Geralt mumbled to himself before stumbling out of the tavern and into the streets of Oxenfurt.

He needed to get the katakan’s attention, the smell of alcohol alone was probably not enough to lure the beast out of hiding. Geralt almost lost his footing while walking down the steps in front of the tavern and nearly slammed into a guardsman that was passing by.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. It had been a long time since he was this drunk. The last time was probably while he had met Lambert and Eskel on the Path and they had drowned themselves in Lambert’s homemade moonshine. After steadying his balance a bit, Geralt decided to really play the drunkard and lure the katakan with some provoking song.

“Once was a maid from Vicovaro, tight at night, she be loose come ‘morrow, early in the morning!” he sang, his voice slurred, as he walked around searching for the katakan. “Another maid from Vicovaro, ploughed with pleasure and drank with sorrow, till early in the morning!”

He stumbled around for a little while, listening to every sound on the streets. The noise in combination with the alcohol was making his head spin. But there was no sign of the monster. He walked past the tavern, heading towards the spot where a previous victim had been attacked. 

“Our third maid was not demanding, gave it up to any man standing, early in the morning!”

Geralt grinned as he continued singing. The lewd song conjured up images in his drunken mind. His clothes seemed to grow a little hotter and tighter. Alcohol always had that effect on him, he would need to find a brothel once he was done killing the monster.

“What’s the meaning of this! Such rudeness and vulgarity!” 

The voice of a man on the street corner snapped Geralt out of his thoughts. 

“Alright, alright! Sheesh…” Geralt replied.

Right… Finding the katakan, that was why he got drunk and was wandering the streets of Oxenfurt. He walked a little further, still unsteady on his feet, and kept his senses alert for any sign of the beast.

“I sense your blood…” a raspy voice sounded from the right. 

“Come out and fight, bitch,” Geralt replied, trying to focus on the direction of the sound and drawing his sword. The katakan was still invisible, hiding somewhere in the shadows. 

His sword felt heavy in his hand and Geralt swayed slightly on his feet when he gave it an experimental swing.

“You reek so sweet…”

The monster still stayed hidden in the shadows, clearly toying with Geralt. 

“Alright cut the shit,” Geralt groaned, looking around for any sign of the monster. 

Suddenly the katakan appeared. “Here I am,” it rasped right before it leaped towards the witcher.

Geralt jumped to the side, falling over in the process. He had only just managed to dodge the creature. Fighting with an immense amount of alcohol in his blood proved more challenging than he had thought previously. 

Geralt crawled to his feet and turned around. His head was still spinning and he seemed to be seeing double form the liquor. When the creature leaped at him again, Geralt swung his sword. He barely struck the katakan in its flank. The beast screeched and disappeared again. 

Geralt was breathing hard, stepping around on unsteady feet, searching for his opponent. 

“Your scent makes me so…  _ hungry _ …”

The sound came from the left. Just as the creature appeared out of thin air again, Geralt slashed it across its chest. The katakan roared and struck Geralt hard, sending him flying backwards across the street. The witcher rolled over his back and landed face first in the dirt. 

When he had scrambled to his feet, the katakan was nowhere in sight. Geralt looked around and listened carefully for any sign of the creature. 

“Where is that damned katakan?” he mumbled to himself as he sheathed his sword and started looking for the beast again. 

The sound of rattling breathing caught his ears. 

“I can hear it…” Geralt whispered to himself and rushed towards the sound. The worst effects of the alcohol were starting to wear off, making it easier to walk. But some of the effect of the wine was still there. The alcohol mixed with adrenaline coursing through his veins was making him feel hot. Not in a way that was useful in a fight. Geralt’s skin felt tight, and a tingly, warm sensation had settled in his stomach. If there hadn’t been a katakan to hunt down, he would have rushed towards the nearest brothel. Or maybe even found a tough stableboy who would not be afraid to push a witcher against a wall. 

When he rounded a street corner he caught a glimpse of the creature. It was going to the hut by the river. Geralt started running towards said hut. He found the front door locked but around the back was a ladder leading to an attic. 

Geralt took a deep breath, hoping that the effects of the alcohol would wear off soon. He adjusted the front of his pants before climbing the ladder.

Once he entered the attic the smell of monster musk and blood filled his nose. The creature must have made its lair in the hut. He could hear the rattling breathing of the katakan from below.

Geralt let himself drop down from the attic onto the main floor. He stumbled forwards when he landed, his footing still a little unsteady. His senses weren’t as sharp as usual and the alcohol made him less coordinated. He was never going to get drunk before a hunt again,  _ if _ he got out of this alive. 

“You smell so sweet, witcher…”

The voice of the creature came from Geralt’s right, rasping near his ear. Geralt turned around, but the creature was still invisible. 

“Come out you coward!” Geralt spat, getting frustrated. “Let’s end this.”

“You smell of delicious blood…” 

The sound came from the left. Geralt spun around again but the katakan remained hidden. 

“...and  _ lust _ .”

Geralt felt the hiss of the last word against his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. Before Geralt could turn around and slash at the katakan with his sword, the creature slammed him into the ground with its enormous claws. 

Geralt landed on his front and his sword clattered from his hand. He cursed and tried to push himself up. But the beast had him pinned with its claws, each claw pressing heavily on the witcher’s shoulder blades. The katakan was breathing against his neck, scenting him. 

“The sweet smell of alcohol and human  _ arousal _ …” the beast rasped against his neck before sliding its long pointy tongue over the skin behind Geralt’s ear.

Geralt gasped and shivered under the sensation. Did the monster just say  _ lust _ and  _ arousal _ ..? Only now that he had time to process these words Geralt noticed the reaction his body had to being slammed into the ground. He was laying on his stomach, his legs were slightly spread which made his back arch in a rather suggestive position. Besides… his dick was  _ rock hard _ and straining against the leather of his pants. 

He inwardly cursed himself. Alcohol always made him horny, receptive to any form of bodily contact. But his drunken brain did not seem to process that this was not some stableboy pinning him to a barn wall, but a  _ monster _ keeping him in place with its  _ claws... _

Geralt tried to get away, tried to push against the monster’s weight. He attempted to get his knees underneath his hips but the katakan kept pinning him down. Only then when he made a miserable attempt to lift his hips, did Geralt feel a thick heavy length press against his ass. 

Geralt’s eyes grew wide. “F-fuck…” the word left him as a shuddering gasp. Geralt’s own scent seemed to have the same effect on the katakan as alcohol had on the witcher. 

The monster all but purred above him at the friction Geralt’s struggling provided. It leaned in closer to the witcher, sliding its long member against Geralt’s leather-clad ass. 

Geralt’s cock gave a needy throb when he felt the length and the width of it. His drunken mind’s first instinct was to spread his legs further and arch his ass upwards. Geralt cursed his drunken instinct when the position made the thick head of the katakan’s cock bump against his clothed entrance and slide down to rub against his balls. The witcher had to bite back a groan at the sensation. 

“I’m going to taste your delicious flesh…” the katakan purred in his ear before Geralt felt the monster shift its weight. The katakan lifted its claws off Geralt’s shoulders but pressed a palm against the back of the witcher’s neck before he could flee. The beast’s claws caged his head and kept him pinned. Geralt heard the claws on the monster’s hind legs scrape against the stone floor as it adjusted its position. 

He felt the katakan lean backwards, keeping Geralt’s head pinned to the ground, preventing him from looking around and seeing what was happening. Was the beast going to kill him now? Devour him? 

One of the monster’s claws scraped down Geralt’s back, creating scratches in his armour but not piercing through. When the claw reached his hips, Geralt felt one of the katakan’s long nails slip underneath the waistband of his breeches. The witcher let out a shuddering gasp when he felt his pants rip, the seam in the middle split open and his ass became exposed to the cold air. 

“Warm, delicious flesh…” the katakan rasped behind him. Its breath ghosting over Geralt’s exposed ass. Geralt felt so confused about the creature's intentions. If it wanted to kill him it would probably have done so already. If it wanted to rip Geralt’s throat out and drink his blood it would not slice his pants open. So what was it planning..?

Before he could come up with something a katakan would want to do with a witcher’s ass, he felt a long pointy tongue lick from his balls all the way up between his cheeks. Geralt gasped in surprise, jerking forwards when the katakan’s tongue passed over his entrance. Was this what the beast meant with tasting his flesh?

The katakan placed the claw that was not on the back of Geralt’s neck on the small of his back. It held him in place, almost gently. 

Geralt couldn’t stop a shocked whimper from escaping his lips when he felt the monster’s pointy tongue press against his entrance again. He tried to clench down and prevent the slippery tongue from entering him. But the slick rubbing sensation against his hole made his dick twitch and in turn, the muscle of his ass relax. His drunken body easily accepted the intrusion and a lewd groan fell from Geralt’s lips. 

The katakan purred against his ass as it pressed its tongue in deeper. 

The katakan’s long tongue pressing deep inside of him was unlike anything Geralt had ever felt before. He could feel that the front of his breeches was growing damp from the precum that was leaking from his aching dick. This was wrong. A _ monster _ was eating him out, working his ass open with its tongue… But it felt so good at the same time. Luckily witcher’s couldn’t blush, otherwise, Geralt would have been bright red from embarrassment. 

The monster could easily kill him. All it had to do was close the claw that was currently around Geralt’s head. It should scare the witcher, should have him trying to escape with all his strength. But all that thought did was make Geralt’s dick twitch. Geralt would never admit it to anyone, especially not to any of his witcher brothers, but he liked being held down. He liked feeling a little helpless and at the mercy of a sexual partner. He’d found a few humans who had the courage to restrain him in the past. But Geralt knew he could always escape if he truly wanted to. He could easily push a human off, or break any ropes if a partner decided to tie him up. But that was different now. He was truly at the mercy of the katakan. It was much  _ larger _ and  _ stronger _ than him. Also, the mere size of the beast’s cock made heat rise in Geralt’s stomach. 

The katakan kept working him open until Geralt was panting and trembling underneath the monster. The slick tongue pressed against the witcher’s prostate occasionally. Every time it did Geralt’s dick throbbed and he was pushed closer to the edge. If the creature kept this up for much longer Geralt swore he would come from its tongue alone. 

Thankfully, sparing Geralt the embarrassment of coming from being eaten out by a katakan, the beast pulled away. Geralt couldn’t stop a needy whine from escaping his throat at the loss of the monster’s tongue inside him. He was so close, his dick flushed, throbbing and heavily leaking precum. 

The katakan purred and leaned further over Geralt, pressing its horned head against the witcher’s shoulder blade. 

“I’m going to breed you, witcher… Fill you up with my seed…” the monster rasped, a low purring sound coming from its chest with each breath the beast took. 

“ _ Oh _ … F-fuck, p-pl—” Geralt bit down hard on his bottom lip before the plea slipped past. He was not about to beg a damn  _ katakan _ to fuck him in the ass. He blamed the alcohol still coursing through his veins for the word he almost uttered. 

The katakan seemed to practically chuckle at Geralt as it lined himself up with the witcher’s entrance. Geralt felt the fat head press against him, it was  _ large _ . Even though he was slick from the katakan’s tongue, it hadn’t nearly been enough to stretch him in preparation for the size of its cock. 

Geralt bit down on his bottom lip again and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the head of the katakan’s dick breach his hole. His ass stretched and burned as the thick length slid inside. Geralt was panting, feeling his stomach bulge from the length of the beast’s cock. Though the katakan did not seem to want to kill him, Geralt could still die from being fucked in half by the monster’s enormous cock. 

The katakan roared above him when it was finally fully inside of Geralt. The witcher let out a shuddering breath when he felt the beast’s boney hips press firmly against the back of his ass. Luckily it didn’t move right away and Geralt had some time to catch his breath. The burning sensation had subsided. He felt no more pain, the only thing he felt was  _ full _ . So full. Thoroughly stretched and stuffed.

Then the katakan moved its hips, shallow at first. Geralt groaned low in his throat, the thick length of the beast’s cock creating delicious friction against his rim. Then the monster started pulling its cock further out. Geralt felt a swollen ridge on the beast’s member tugging at his entrance. He gasped when the ridge slid out of him with a wet pop. His dick throbbed at the sensation, it felt like a plug being pulled from his ass. But instead of clenching around nothing like he would after a plug slipped free, Geralt’s muscles contracted around the beast’s thick length. 

The monster roared above him in pleasure and thrust its cock back in with force. A hoarse cry was ripped from the witcher’s throat when the swollen ridge slid back inside him, bumping over his prostate. 

Involuntarily, Geralt arched his back further and pushed back against the katakan’s hips. His new position made Geralt’s pants rip even further and his straining cock slipped free from its confinements, wet and dripping with precum.

The monster was breathing hotly against his neck. It seemed to realise that the witcher was going nowhere and it repositioned its claws. It used one claw to steady itself on the floor, with the other it grabbed Geralt’s hip. Geralt hissed when he felt the monster’s nails grabbing at his flesh, but the katakan seemed to be considerate, gentle even and made sure not to pierce his skin. 

In its newfound position, holding the witcher’s hips steady, the katakan increased the pace of its thrusts. 

“ _ Oh shit! _ ” Geralt all but whimpered. The raised ridge on the monster’s cock caused an obscene wet sound every time it popped past Geralt’s entrance. The thick head of the beast’s cock bumped against his prostate, making Geralt’s cock twitch with each of the katakan’s thrusts. 

It was like heaven and hell all at the same time. The stimulation of the shape, length and girth of the katakan’s cock was too much, but at the same time not enough. Geralt knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but clearly his body was loving it. He should feel scared of the beast or at least want to kill it, but he secretly wished these sensations would never stop. 

Wanton moans were falling from the witcher’s lips with each of the katakan’s powerful thrusts. Geralt could feel his orgasm building. He tried to move his hand so he could wrap it around his cock. The katakan stopped its thrusts when it noticed. It pressed its nails into the flesh of Geralt’s hips and growled warningly. 

Geralt froze, realising again that he was being fucked by a  _ monster _ . The thing humans were terribly afraid of. The thing he was supposed to hunt. Rather than scare him it made his cock leak a big drop of precum. The feeling of being utterly helpless and at the mercy of the katakan was almost enough to push him over the edge. 

Satisfied with the witcher’s submission the katakan slid out almost all the way and thrust back in slowly. 

“A-ah… _Oh_ _fuck…_ ” Geralt couldn’t help himself but moan when the ridge of the beast’s cock slowly slid back inside of him, stretching his rim and brushing over his prostate. 

The katakan kept a fast pace and soon its thrusts started to grow irregular. The monster’s purring and rasped panting was growing louder, it was clearly nearing its release. Geralt was close to. So _fucking_ _close_. 

With a few more brutal thrusts and a high pitched roar the katakan finally spilled inside of Geralt. He could feel the warm seed filling him up, making his stomach bulge. Geralt took the opportunity of the beast’s orgasm to sneak his hand around his own cock. Two quick strokes was all it took. 

“Gods…  _ Fuck! _ ” with a strangled cry Geralt came in thick ropes onto the floor below him. He clenched tightly around the katakan’s softening member, pulling a little purr from the monster. 

The katakan rolled off of Geralt. Geralt winced when the beast’s cock slipped from his used hole. He let himself fall to his side away from the monster. 

After a few deep breaths realisation started to catch up with Geralt again. He had a katakan to kill. Anxiously Geralt looked around the little hut for his sword. It was just out of reach. With shaking legs and a sore backside, Geralt staggered to his feet. With trembling fingers, he reached for his sword.

The katakan was still turned away from Geralt. Its rattling breathing laboured, it was clearly still recovering. Sword in hand, Geralt stumbled towards the monster. With great effort, Geralt lifted his sword high above his head. With one powerful motion, he brought it down onto the katakan’s neck, slicing its head off in one clean cut. 

Its body twitched violently and when it finally lay still Geralt dropped to his knees. He was panting, his whole body aching. Geralt let his sword slip from his hand and let himself fall to his side again, exhausted. His whole body was trembling as he tried to collect his senses. 

He had just been fucked by a katakan and almost _ pleaded  _ the monster for it after it had assaulted him with its tongue. Geralt reached between his asscheeks. He groaned at the soreness and at how loose his hole was from the beast’s massive cock. Large amounts of cum were dripping from him. The smell of it almost made him gag. 

After he had stopped trembling, Geralt got up again. The effect of the alcohol had worn off at least but his head still felt foggy. He couldn’t stay in the hut. Beside, Geralt felt in desperate need of a bath and a bed.

He quickly grabbed the monster's head so he could collect his coin from the Redanian officer in the morning. Afterwards, he headed back to the inn he was staying at, his footing still unsteady. At this moment he couldn’t care less about his ripped pants and the cum that was still dripping from his hole. He had managed to defeat the beast after all that had happened and got out of this embarrassing situation alive. 

Another battle awaited him the next morning, however. One against a powerful hangover and a sore ass. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudo's much appreciated!! :)
> 
> For those of you who want to know more about what I pictured the katakan's dick looked like: check out [this Bad Dragon dildo](https://bad-dragon.com/products/tyson).
> 
> Hit my up on twitter [@this_gdmn_thing](https://twitter.com/This_gdmn_thing)


End file.
